Elevator landing door units have traditionally been installed from the elevator shaft. This means that the lifting machinery and the car platform must be installed in the elevator shaft before the elevator landing door units can be installed. The installation has traditionally been done so that a mechanic has first loaded an elevator landing door unit and other necessary equipment on the car platform. The mechanic has then driven with the car platform to the opening at the landing where the elevator landing door unit is to be installed. The mechanic has then begun the mounting of the elevator landing door unit from the car platform in the elevator shaft. He has first attached the sill at the inner wall of the elevator shaft at the lower level of the opening. Then the installation of the elevator landing door unit has proceeded step by step until the installation has been finished. After finishing the installation the mechanic has again driven with the car platform in order to fetch a new elevator landing door unit and so on.
The constructor of the building has not been able to finalize the entrance at the landings until the elevator landing door units have been installed. The finalizing of the entrance at the landings has had to be scheduled to be done after the elevator landing door units have been installed. The result of this has been that the finalizing of the entrance at the floors has had to be done at a rather late stage and depending fully of the time table of the elevator installation.
There is thus a need to be able to do the installation of the elevator landing door units at an earlier stage in order to avoid the above mentioned problems.